


Wrecked

by ThatDayEveryday



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, I don't want to give it all away, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, bulkhead needs love, i've been sitting on this fic for five years, long fic most likely, the wreckers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDayEveryday/pseuds/ThatDayEveryday
Summary: Bulkhead is a patient mech, strong, and determined. He'll wait forever if that's what it takes. But even under all that plating one can still feel hurt.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PezHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezHead/gifts).



> This is my baby. Been collecting ideas and waiting to write this for a long time and I hope you enjoy it.

Bulkhead decided that Miko was the best thing that could have happened to him while he was grounded on earth. It wasn't just her demanding personality, fearless curiosity, and open acceptance that spoke to his spark and soothed the nauseous churning his fuel tanks were prone to. Nor could it completely be determined by the sure shine of those brown, expressive, optics that sought his with wonder and delight. The extensive line of Pros that flowed behind her every skipping step was far too lengthy to be overlooked, and he was more than thankful for every one of them. But if he were to say specifically how she managed to take up most of his massive mech world, it would be the words that spewed endlessly out of that tireless, organic intake of her's. His human gabbed nonstop, day in and day out, talk-talk-talk-talk-talk. And Bulkhead found that he loved it.

Miko spoke with him every day about everything and anything, regaling him with the injustices of her school day before her seat belt was even clicked in. Her thin limbs would be in constant motion the whole time, arms waving in unfinished circles, one hand sneaking to twist the dials of his custom radio to select and control the volume of her heavy metal songs. Knees knocking together and feet drumming against the hardy dash she would sing along to the chorus and continue chatting him up during the verses. She went about it with almost uninhibited enthusiasm, the green bot intervening every other time her loud voice became a tad too grating on the audials. After his polite requests for her to tone it down a little, Miko would apologize quickly and begin again in a not-really-a-whisper till she forgot her promise and gradually worked up to an excited shout. Her guardian endured and reveled in her uncanny human ability to tell a five minute story in one hasty breath. Miko really was a little wonder.

And the best part was the endearing way she abused his designation, crowing an affectionate version of Bulkhead's name at the start or conclusion of her sentences, "Bulky, you'll never believe what math teacher was doing- what I caught her doing! Can you guess Bulk-bot!?"..

..."B-b-b-Bulkhead, Bulk my main mech, Bulk!"..

.."Aw, but Bulk-Hulk, why can't I come with?!"...

..."Ummm.. Bulkhead? Do you know anyplace that sells these doo-hickies? I kinda broke this one and Ratchet's gonna lose his cool. Save a girl, will ya, Bulkster?"...

"Green stuff and I are partners! We're in this together till the gruesome end! Tell them Bulkhead, we stick together... Bulky?"...

.."You’re my bestest friend in the world Bulkhead."... 

"I love you Bulk. Always."...

Life was ever full and never dull with Miko by his side. She grounded him, kept his struggles and insecurities in check. And from what Bulhead could tell, he kept her grounded as well ....in the literal sense. 

Apparently the 'I-lost-track-of-the-time' excuse was ineffective with the host parents after the fifth week of ditching last period at human school to hang out with Bulkhead until the late hours of the dark cycle. Miko had called him sounding half stir-crazy and certain her punishment would be the end of her, “Five days, Bulk! Five days of perfect attendance and coming home early. This is so messed up- it’s not like my grades are bad or anything serious! They aren’t even my real parents so they can’t do this to me!” 

He had barely been able to console her with promises of weekend havoc wreaking and a basic lesson in ‘con smashing’. Miko would just have to grin and bear a few days of normality, but his human is a tough bitty. She’ll survive.

Bulkhead on the other servo...

It was only one cycle into Miko’s punishment and the familiar weight of loneliness was back and living within the big mech. Just when he'd gotten used to the pleasant warmth his spark generated when around the bright organic that had so suddenly entered his life the feeling was gone, and with it, Bulkhead's cheer. 

Still, Bulkhead tried to make the most of it. Already he'd taken on extra patrol shifts and scouting missions to fill up the time he spent at base. Optimus was happy to accept the extra help and this way Bulkhead wouldn't have time to feel anything other than exhausted. 

He worked, refueled, worked, recharged, then worked again. Of course Ratchet saw to it that he didn't run himself into the ground, it wouldn't do for Bulkhead (as the heavy hitter of the team) to experience malfunctions of any sort while engaging the Decepticons. 

Primus, but he missed Miko, as well as numerous others. Bots he had known before the war, bots he'd lost during, and bots who were still online yet ceased their contact with him long ago. Bulkhead missed having friends. Sure, he could call team Prime his friends in the way that bots who are stuck fighting on the same side of an age long war can be considered friends. They fought together, lived together, and some had even passed on to the well of sparks while serving alongside one another. It's as if all of the hardships and trials they'd faced made it impossible for them to not be friends. What Bulkhead really missed were bots who stuck around without any of that. Bots who liked you just because they could. Just because they wanted to.

Of course he cared very much for his teammates. In the short while he'd been stationed on Earth Bulkhead had grown a fondness for all of their distinctive quirks.  
Arcee is resilient and stubborn despite her size, and she's always there to have Bulk's back in a fight. Bumblebee is young but humble and kind, really easy to get along with (plus Bulkhead finds his way of communicating so fragging adorable). Then there's Optimus Prime, the strong and wise leader Bulkhead has wanted to serve under ever since he enlisted. And Ratchet is... Ratchet.

So yeah, Bulkhead cares about them and he only wants what's best for all of them, but there's this creeping feeling that he just can't seem to shake. Its that same old dread that at any moment he could lose it all at the servos of bots he trusted. It doesn't matter if he likes team Prime, or if they actually do care for him in return because he can't let them get too close. All it would take is one word, one wrong move and all that he'd fought for up until this point would be for nothing. It sucks, but that's the truth of it.

Now, Bulkhead has never regretted leaving the Wreckers to join team Prime, he truly believes it's the best place he can be to help end the war once and for all.. 

...but sometimes.. sometimes he wished..

..wished that maybe....  
   
...whatever. Bulkhead is a member of team Prime and that had to count for something. 

Sighing softly, Bulkhead looked up at earth’s star littered sky. Somewhere up there was a drifter getting lost amongst the speckled lights, searching for the new and the old, or maybe the war hero really was as at home in the black as he’s suggested many a time. Either way he’d left without a word or gesture goodbye. 

Again. 

And he’d left the pleasure of sharing the sudden news of his departure with team Prime to his ‘best buddy’. Bulkhead knew he should have known, expected nothing less. But he’s always let his hope get the better of him. It's simply how his spark is wired, and what can one more scar possibly do that he hasn't already experienced?

Neck cables through with straining to keep his massive head craned, the green wrecker turned his sight away from the hopeless task of searching to see past the miles between him and the recipient of his ill-fated affections. Painstakingly, Bulkhead moved away from the edge to find a resting spot to park his aching backside opposite the side of the desert rock the Autobot base was located on. 

Every slight movement made by the joints in his massive frame twanged sore and caused him to grimace in more than discomfort. He knows what it is, how he’s feeling. Already he could feel the change happening. He’ll simply choose to ignore it for as long as he can keep a hold on himself. Just how long that is though... well it really depends on Wheeljack when he comes back

If he comes back at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts?


End file.
